Sacrifices
by Calophi
Summary: Shinohara contemplates his relationship with Kumiko, and decides to relay some important information to her. One sacrifice leads to another... ShinKumi


**Author's Notes:** This is mostly based on the Drama, with Kyo thrown in because he ought to have been in the drama. Assume Shin rescued Kyo as per the manga.  
**Warning:** Occurs post-episode 12. HUGE SPOILERS.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shinohara meant what he said to Tetsu. He had no intentions of winning over Yamaguchi Kumiko,and as far as he was concerned Tetsu was welcome to her. He grinned at the man's wide-eyed expression easily as he turned back to watch class 3-D enjoying themselves.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kumiko - far from it. He had taken a fancy to her the moment he met her on the bus. The problem was he was also quite keen with his current occupation. He didn't really know much about how the Ooedo clan was run, but he had a feeling that whoever Kumiko married would become head of the clan, and he wasn't prepared to give up his job as a police officer. He also knew that Kumiko had a strong sense of obligation to her family, and would never cut her ties with them. She would have to do so if she were to marry him - his position would be in danger if she were to run and help out the yakuza whenever they needed assistance.

However, although he had given his blessings to Tetsu and Kashiwagi (who didn't have a chance in the world, the poor man), he nearly choked when that Sawada boy popped up out of nowhere and declared himself a rival for Kumiko's affections as well.

He shrugged it off at the time, but it still irritated him. What was wrong with that kid? Did he think it would be "cool" to be with Kumiko because she is the Ojou for a yakuza family? Did he even know how dangerous it would be to have a relationship with her? How could someone as young as him even think of such a thing? How could he even love her properly, as young as he is?

However, Shinohara said nothing. It was what Kumiko might call a "promise between men". It was an unspoken agreement that their intentions would not be conveyed to Kumiko, nor would they interfere with each other's chances. All four of the men involved had enough pride to play fair. None of them wanted to win Kumiko's heart through an act of trickery or defamation, including Sawada.

He had almost forgotten about the situation until he was invited out to dinner with Kumiko and her family. He was placed next to Kumiko, and they sat across from none other than Sawada Shin. Shinohara thought at first that Sawada didn't look very happy with his seat...but then again, Sawada rarely let his expression slip out of its disinterested mode. Their gazes met for a brief moment before Sawada rolled his eyes and turned away, remaining silent and looking slightly annoyed.

The dinner wasn't particularly eventful, and Shinohara began to notice things – little things that one wouldn't notice if they weren't paying close attention. And he WAS, in fact paying close attention, because...because...well, a rivalry is a rivalry, right?

He noticed how Sawada could calm one of Kumiko's tirades with nothing but a soft "Yankumi." He noticed the way he looked at her when he knew her attention was elsewhere. He noticed how at ease the boy seemed to be with a family full of gangsters and how familiar they seemed to be with him. Of of them – the Young Chief named Kyo, Shinohara believed – was even trying to slip sake into Sawada's drink every so often, and Sawada evaded those attempts like he was an old pro at the game.

And that's when Shinohara had to wonder: how long had Sawada Shin known these people? Kumiko's secret had just been revealed a week or so ago. There was no way that this boy could have gotten so close to her and her family in that short amount of time, especially considering their social status.

Maybe he knew what he was getting into after all.

When it came time for Shinohara to leave, as he had an early day ahead of him, Kumiko made a gleeful show of getting up and seeing him out the door. As expected, Sawada stayed put, though he looked visibly tense.

"I had a good time tonight, Kumiko-san," he said at the door. He never thought he'd say that after spending a night in a room full of yakuza.

"I'm glad you did," Kumiko gushed happily. "I'm sure you can come by again sometime. Or maybe we can–"

"Kumiko," he interrupted seriously, causing her to pause in surprise. "That boy in there..."

"Sawada?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. You should...you should be mindful of his feelings." He grimaced. This was harder for him than he thought it would be.

"Eh?"

Shinohara had no choice but to continue. He shifted uncomfortably. "Like...how you would be mindful of Tetsu's feelings." He held his breath as her eyes widened in recognition.

"WHAT?" she said, and loudly at that. "You don't think–"

"Shhh!" he hissed, and she caught herself, continuing in a softer voice.

"You don't think he likes me like that, do you?" she whispered tentatively, her expression slightly alarmed.

He nodded once, firmly. "Be discreet, Kumiko-san. I'll see you later."

"Y...yeah," she replied quietly as he left. She slowly made her way back to the dining room where her student was still seated and waiting for her. Everyone else had cleared out, so she sat beside him. He looked at her worriedly – he was always the first to notice when she wasn't feeling well, she realized suddenly – and she could feel her face heating up with his gaze.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" she laughed. Be discreet, she told herself. Be discreet. It wasn't working. She knew he could tell she was overdoing it when he rolled his eyes at her. Damnit, she could play things off with Tetsu so easily, so why was the thought of Sawada liking her the same way throwing her off? "I'm fine, so don't worry!" she repeated, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Surprisingly, he let it slide.

"Fine."

With that, his expression returned to normal, and Kumiko breathed a sigh of relief. Shinohara must have been mistaken, she decided. He's a good kid, that's all.

There's no way it could be anything more...right?


End file.
